Quinn and Puck: Five Times
by gleekghfan
Summary: The five times Quinn tells Puck she doesn't love him. And the one time she didn't.


**Here's my new one shot:) This is for my friend Abby's, friend Chelsea:) Since she loves Quick! Please read some of my other stories if you like this:)**

**Summary: Five Times Quinn told Puck she doesn't love him. And the one time she didn't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**

* * *

**

Quinn's five months pregnant and no longer lying to Finn. She's scared because he yelled at her and Puck today, and she's worried he'll never forgive her. Not that she can blame him if he didn't.

She's lying with Puck in his bed. She's trying to stop crying but she can't because she feels so awful about what she's done. Quinn keeps wondering if Finn is crying as well. If he is so upset over the fact that the baby isn't his that he's crying.

"It's going to be okay babe." Puck finally says as he kisses her head. He smooths out her hair, and Quinn moves away from him.

She rolled over and faced him. Her green eyes stare down his hazel ones. "This is your fault." She spit out.

Puck rolled his. "This is both of our fault. Now listen. Quinn we can either sit here and be mad...or we can embrace this. I mean I love you..." he started

The blonde shook her head as more tears filled her eyes. "Yeah...well I don't love you." She said as she stood up to leave the room. Leaving Puck hurt and confused, and wishing things could be different.

**

* * *

**

In the morning, Quinn sometimes has trouble putting her shoes on. As she tries, she can hear laughter in the background. "Babe your like what...seven months pregnant? Let me help you put those on." Puck smirks as he walks over to her.

The blonde rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No I've got this. Leave me alone." She sighs. Because lately she hasn't really been caring.

"I'm not going to leave you alone. You and me...we are in this together." Puck smiled a genuine smile as he sat down next to her on the couch. Quinn scooted away and looked at the ground.

"Haven't you caused me enough pain? Why can't you just let me be happy." She wondered. The sad expression in her eyes breaking his heart.

He sighed. "I'm trying to make you happy. You just won't let me. I mean seriously Quinn...I've been trying and trying to get you to let me be with you. I want to be in a relationship with you. I don't understand why you don't believe me." Puck shook his head and stared at the floor.

Quinn stood up and looked down at him. "I could never be happy with you. I don't love you. Now I have to go. Mercedes is giving me a ride to school." She told him as she walked out the door.

"One of these you won't be saying that princess." Puck muttered as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

**

* * *

**

It had been two weeks since the last time Puck tried to talk to Quinn. The last time had been on the couch in the morning when she was trying to get her shoes on. Now he was determined to get her to not be mad at him anymore.

After school, he takes her into his room and sits her down. "Listen Quinn. We are living together. We should at least be talking." Puck said as he paced around his room.

She shrugged. "Why? Isn't this what you usually do? Sleep with a girl then totally forget her?" Quinn questioned as she moved a piece of blonde hair out of her face. Puck sighed and stood in front of her. He ran a hand over his freshly shaven head.

"No. I could never forget you. I love you. And I know somewhere deep down...you love me too. And someday you'll realize that. And I'll be waiting." Puck told her. He took a seat next to her as she sat silently.

He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. The blonde stood up and began walking towards the door. "Two things. One, you don't love me. And two, I don't love you." She waved her fingers good bye then walked out of the room.

**

* * *

**

Quinn and Puck are backstage alone at a practice run for their songs at regionals. They aren't supposed to be on yet, so they are waiting for there turn. Slowly Puck grabs her hand and holds it. She doesn't move.

"Is this a good sign?" He asks with a laugh. She shrugs and smiles at him.

"I guess. I want to be your friend Puck. I really do." The blonde smiled and hugged him. He pressed his face into her shoulder, then kissed her cheek.

"I love you." Puck whispered into her ear.

She rolled her eyes and backed away. "Way to ruin the moment Puckerman. Besides. I still don't love you." She smiled and walked out on stage so she could sing.

Puck smiled to himself. Because he had a feeling one of these days, she'd say it back.

**

* * *

**

Quinn is eight months pregnant and it's three days before regionals. "Hey Puck! Can I borrow you car keys! I want to go to Mercedes!" The blonde shouted, because she wasn't sure where in the house Puck was.

Slowly he walked out of his room wearing his boxers and holding his car keys. "Of course you can. But first you've got to give the Puckster a little kiss." Puck smiled at her then walked closer to her.

Quinn rolled her eyes, kissed his cheek and started to walk out of the house. "Love you!" He called after her.

"Don't love you!" She called back.

**

* * *

**

The baby she'd been carrying for nine months was just born and now they are sitting in Quinn hospital room silently. No one else is in there but them. The usually strong blonde is crying a little bit. "You okay?" Puck asked. His normally hard voice, very soft and gentle.

"It's just so weird this feeling I'm having. I feel empty Puck." Quinn explained as she touched her stomach. He sighed and walked over to her. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Yah know, we will never forget her. But eventually the pain won't hurt as bad. And that's okay. But she'll be better off with adoptive parents. We aren't ready to raise a kid. Your right. A part of me wishes we could keep her, but I understand where you've been coming from." He told her quietly.

Quinn nodded as tears fell down her cheeks. Puck was staring at the floor, and once again the room was silent. "I love you." The blonde confessed. He looked up with a smile on his face. Slowly he walked towards her, and took a seat next to her.

"I love you too." He laughed and kissed her like he meant it. And he honestly and truly meant it.

**

* * *

**

**Please review:)**


End file.
